Core Narrative 5
Core Narrative 5 TITLE: Primal CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: LOGLINE: ''' DemiGods living amongst the humans. The daughter of Athena helping the humans fight against the Titans, Gods, and Monsters. '''SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act 1: Opens with Jason Bloom who is a high ranking General in the New York's Project Hope. The city is a giant Lion and everyone lives and works inside it. Athena the Goddess of Wisdom helps the government in the fight against her bothers and sister. Including the Titans and Monsters. The General not knowing she is Athena has a romance with the Goddess. The Goddess gives birth to her daughter Hailey Bloom. Act 2: Takes place twenty three years later. Hailey Bloom is at the Academy for military intelligence. She is not welcomed by the normal students due to her intelligence levels and fighting skills. She gets bullied for her traits. Yet does not fight back and takes it. Instead during her years at the academy the school gets attacked by a handful of werewolf and saves most of the students at the academy. She gets the respect of the students and teachers in becoming a high ranking student. Act 3: Graduation. Graduation is an important test in the Academy. For the students to become high ranking officers each student must go out into the world of primal and survive for a week. From there some of the students decide to team up. While others decide to go on their own. GENRE: Adventure/Action/Drama PROTAGONIST: Hailey Bloom ANTAGONIST: Zeus MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/DESCRIPTIONS: # Hailey Bloom (Daughter of Athena and Jason Bloom. Her intelligence levels is what makes her stand out along with her fighting skills) # Michael Wright (Student at the academy. Graduating along with Hailey. Has a somewhat crush on Hailey. Is very witty and cleaver in talking his way out of stressful situations. # Athena (Mother of Hailey. Helps her along the journey. Giving her advice and training her in additional hand to hand combat. Does not tell Hailey she is her mother. # Jason Bloom (Father of Hailey Bloom. Is a high ranking General in his later fifties. Gives Hailey advise and is a mentor along her journey.) # Rachel Wise (Best friend to Hailey. Goes through the drama of the journey with Hailey and saves her life from time to time). # Donald Hell (President of Project Hope. He runs everything and eventually finds out that his General had relationship with a Goddess and wants to kidnaps Hailey_ # Julia Stone (A Wraith that becomes an Alley to help Hailey along her journey) # Mathew Page (A commanding officer involved with heavy weapons dealing. Is forced to help Hailey due to the respect he has for her father.) # Hydra (Monster Hercules claimed to have slain. Turns out to be very much alive). PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): # New York (Project HOPE) # The Academy # Garden Lake Connecticut # Rocky Mountains ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: Learning to trust friends and allies with secrets. TARGET MARKET: Women from the ages of 20 to 30 THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Instagram Snapchat Facebook MEDIUM: Television WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Everyone loves to watch fun and new shows that excite people. PLATFORM: Streaming WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Production to put this on television won't be as challenging as it would for putting it on main media platforms.